An Alternate Story
by just-that-bookworm
Summary: What if the curtis Brothers had a sister and Johnny thought he had feelings for her. rr
1. Default Chapter

**A/N** Okay for those of you that have read my HP/SOR story I am so sorry for not updating I'm trying to remember what was going to happen in the next Chapter. My computer crashed and I lost everything, all the Chapters my notes, all of it. But for those of, you that haven't please r/r. And I'm apologizing beforehand for my lack of Spelling and grammar skills. **Disclaimer: I am not and never will be S. E. Hinton**  
**Chapter 1** The Curtis Girl 

I was racing my twin brother home it was some type of contest we had every day on the way home from school. Of course Pony won because he was a better runner and was on the track team at school. When we reached the house I just kept running to my room to drop of my books in my room and change into my jeans, a plain white tee and regular sneakers. As I finished putting up my hair in a ponytail I heard Soda calling my name. I ran back down the stairs and out the door, I Stopped as I reached the fence. I looked around it looked like every one was here. Then I started counting off on my fingers Soda, Steve, Pony, Two-bit, Dally, and Darry. That's everyone, no wait where's Johnny? Oh here he comes now. Now That everyone was here we headed towards the vacant lot. It was Friday and we were goin' to play football. Oh and by the way my name is Stephani Curtis, Steph for short. I should probably tell you about all the guys I'm with.

Darrel (Darry) is my oldest brother, he's also my guardian, He works two jobs and looks tough and mean but he's not.

Sodapop is my second oldest brother. I can talk to him about anything. He works at the DX. And he's really good looking, like a movie star.

Ponyboy is my last brother, and I'm proud to say that I am a whole minute older than him. But anyway He's the smart and dreamy one. He's also on the track team at school.

Steve Randle is cocky, smart and Soda's best friend. He also works at the DX

Dallas Winston is probably the toughest one in the crowd. And can be really rude to you if he doesn't know you.  
Two-bit Matthews got he's nickname because he always has to get his two cents in.

Then there's me Steph, I'm basically one of the guys. All of my friends are guys; I have no problem talking to them.

Lastly there's Johnny Cade right now he's a nervous wreak, who wouldn't after what he's been through. Out of him, Dally, Steve, and Two-bit he's the only one that acts like a gentlemen.

As we were reaching the lot we started to pick teams. Naturally Darry and Dally were captains. It ended up Two-bit, Steve and Soda on Dally's Team. And Pony, Johnny, and myself on Darry's. About three hours later it was declared a tie. All of the guys went back to our house expect for Pony and Johnny. We headed over to the old maple tree; I sat down while they stood. It's this weird sort of thing we do; we watch the sun set after every game. I love sunsets. I was just staring into space when Ponyboy sat down next to me. After a couple of minutes Johnny did too.

Right when I was about to fall asleep they got up and decided to go. I figured Johnny would be stayin' at our house tonight, So I didn't ask. Everyone was there when we got in. At dinner it was hard to get two words out with out being interrupted. After that I went into Soda's room and got one of Pony's many books, then went in the living room. Steve and Dally had left and Two-bit was just leaving. Darry, Soda, Pony, and Johnny were in there playing poker. I grabbed my favorite blanket and curled up in the chair and started reading.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because only the Kitchen light was on. I looked around and saw Johnny laying in an uncomfortable looking position on the couch. I quietly got up and went over to him. I tapped him genteelly on the shoulder, and he jerked awake

" What's the matter Steph?" He asked

"Nothing you just look really uncomfortable," I started " And you sleep like that just about every night seein' as how your always stain' here. So I thought I would offer you my bed and I would sleep here tonight."

" I don't wanna be an inconvenience to you," he said earnestly

"You won't be"

"I dunno"

"Johnny Cade you sleep in that uncomfortable position every night. So tonight your gonna sleep in a bed." I said a little louder than necessary.

"Yes, Miss Curtis" he retorted

"Okay, know do you remember where my bedroom is?" he shook his head. "It's up the stairs and to the left." When he was gone I made myself a bed on the couch. I fell asleep soundly unknowing to how I was goin' to be woken in the mornin'.

Johnny's POV

I've always liked Steph. She's been one of my good friends forever. She's been there when I needed her, like after I was beat up by the soc with the rings, she was at my side whenever she could be. But as I think about it she is very pretty with her strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, yes she is very pretty. And she's so smart like Ponyboy. She's so nice but in a rumble you would not want to up against her. Tomorrow were goin' to the drive-in. By we I mean Soda, Steve, Pony, Steph, and me.

"Come on Steph It's time to wake up" Steve shouted as Two-bit jumped on the couch.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily

"Why it's seven in the morn" Two-bit said happily

"It's to early go away," said Steph

"No deal, I gotta watch Mickey" Said Two-bit. Steve and Soda laughed their way out the door to go get in Darry's car to go to work. Ponyboy was just sittin' in the chair trin' hard not to laugh. Johnny was on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Leave her alone Two-bit" he said

"Yes sir"

"Thank-you Johnny" Steph called from her spot on the couch.

"Hey Pony come here a minute?" said Johnny as he stepped on to the porch and sat on the steps. Ponyboy nodded and sat down next to Johnny. They both lit up what Dally would call a cancer stick.

"You still goin' tonight?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, why you ain't backin' out are ya? Ponyboy replied

"No of course I ain't. I was just makin' sure."

Steph's POV

"Ponyboy should I ware a skirt tonight or no?"

"Do you like Skirts?" He called back

"No" I said

"Then there's your answer," he said. With that out of the way I put on a pair of jeans, my sneakers and a black tee. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and went down stairs. Johnny, Pony and I headed over to the DX to get Soda and Steve. We jumped the gate at the drive-in and got chairs. About twenty minutes into the movie Soda and Steve left and said they'd be back in a while. After another ten minutes Pony left. The guys that were behind us kept putting there feet on my chair and I guess what they were tryin' to do was pick me up but Johnny turned around and told the to leave me alone.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Hey do you wanna go get some popcorn?"

"Yeah" I said. As I got to my feet I realized how cold it was. Apparently that's what my expression said and Johnny took off his Jean jacket.

"Here, you look really cold"

"Thanks" I said. I put it on I was instantly warmed. I smelled the jacket it smelled so good. Like an old friend.

Pony, Soda, and Steve came back right before the movie ended

As we walked through the lot Ponyboy stopped.

"Hey soda, tell Darry we'll be there in a minute"

"Okay, but hurry up" Came Soda's reply as he raced Steve back to the house.

"Oh Ponyboy look at those stars" Steph said as she rapped the coat around her and sat down, she leaned up against an up turned picnic table. Johnny and Pony boy sat on either side of her. " Monday is our last day of school before spring recess. I can't wait to have two full weeks off from school."

"I thought you loved school," said Pony

"I don't love it, I just like it" she replied. They just sat there thinking about many different things but Pony and Steph both at one point were thinking about Johnny's birthday, it was only a couple days away. Johnny never really liked his birthdays because of how his parents act towards him, but every year he gets a new look at it with the party he gets from all his friends.

"You guys better go before Darry gets worried." Johnny said.

"Yeah, come on Steph," Said Ponyboy " See ya Johnny"

"I'm coming," she called to Pony who already started to leave. "Are you goin' home?" She asked Johnny

"No I think I'll stay out here tonight"

"Your not staying out here all night it's to cold. You can have my bed again."

"Okay" he said as Steph helped him up. In his experience you do not argue with her. As they started to walk she made to give back the Jacket.

"No you hold on to it until we get back to the house if you catch a cold I'll have to answer to at least Darry and Soda." Said Johnny.

**A/N** Thanks for reading please review I my have another chapter up today. Tell me what you really think ! :P


	2. Monday

**They grew up on the outside of Society.**

**They weren't looking for a fight.**

**They were looking to belong.**

**Disclaimer:** I am still not S. E. Hinton

**Chapter 2**

Monday (The day before Johnny's Birthday) 

Steph's POV

It was a usual Monday morning, Darry was making breakfast, Ponyboy was looking everywhere for his books, and Soda was setting the table. I of course just sat down in the chair with a book after getting dressed. I had to look 'proper' at school with a skirt and everything, I hate Skirts. No one from the gang was here this morning, Steve was meeting Soda at work and Johnny decided That I needed my bed back. After breakfast Darry and Soda got in the car and went to work. Pony and I always walk to school. As we were walking through the lot Two-bit caught up with us.

"Hey what are you guys doing for Johnny tomorrow?" he asked

"Having the regular party," Ponyboy answered

"I think it should be a surprise party" I said

"How would we pull that off?" Two-bit asked

"Well were having it at our house so Darry and Pony could make the cake and stuff like that. Then you Soda, Steve, and Dally could get the decorations and decorate. I would keep him away from the house." I finished as we reached the school.

"Shoot why didn't I think of that? I'll go tell Steve an' Soda." Two-bit said and ran down to the gas station.

"Where are you gonna take him?" Pony asked

"I haven't got that far yet" I replied, Now come on were gonna be late if ya keep yapping"

That night I went out to the vacant lot, after telling Darry where I was going first. I Love to go out there and sit up against that old up-turned picnic table. I was almost there when I saw a small fire, I smiled I hoped that Johnny would be out here. I brought his Jacket he left before I was awake on Sunday morning. But so I wouldn't get cold I took soda's coat.

"Hey Stranger," Called to him

"Who is it? Oh hey Steph." Johnny replied. He looked really cold.

"Ya know your Supposed to wake me when I still have something of yours not just leave with out it."

"Sorry, It was warm out so I didn't need it right then." He replied

"That's okay, here ya go," I said as I tossed it to him.

"So what are you doin' out here?" he asked as I sat next to him.

"I came to look at the stars. But anyway what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Can't a girl just hang out with her best friend?" I replied

"Yeah I guess so," He said and we just sat there for a long time. I started to fall asleep. "Steph come on lets get you back to your house before your brothers come lookn' for ya."

"Okay" I said sleepily. He helped me up and walked me back to the house. No one was up when we got there. He let me go but I just about fell over, so he helped me to my room.

"See you tomorrow Steph" he said

"By Johnny"

**A/N** I got another chapter coming soon. Tell me what you think.

A Special Thanks to **Weirdsista **and **Aaliyah-Charity** my first two reveiwers!!!


	3. Notice

Hey guys!

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I seriously hate my computer, it's messed up. I won't be updating for awhile because of mid-terms and the lack of hours in the day.

I would like to Thank:

**Freddy'sGirl01  
JohnnyCadegurl  
Screaming666  
Lila333  
Weirdsista**

Bye  
Emily :p


	4. IDEA!

I have an idea!!!! You guys gotta tell me what you think and keep in mind that I thought of this on the bus ride home from school today. (I was also thinking about my chorus mid-term) I was thinking what if Johnny had a sister? I know I can't just poof and make her like she was there the whole time but I can put her in there. I could say that an aunt knew about her but not Johnny and took her away from her parents. She would be the same age as Pony and Steph. Steph and Johnny's sister would be friends and be in the chorus at the school. That's it for now PLEASE tell me what you think soon so I can update!!!!!!

Emily


End file.
